


Redemption

by TwoCrows



Series: After the Storm [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Duelling, F/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Sin and Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCrows/pseuds/TwoCrows
Summary: Connected by a bond that couldn’t be broken, the sinner seeks out the person who bears the greatest hatred for him. The only person who can grant him the forgiveness he longs for.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> For an overview of the used cards see the notes below.

The stars blinked silently over the ruined city.  
He still remembered how it had looked before its destruction. The myriads of lights in the streets… The endless noise of cars and people’s chattering… The dazzling colours flashing everywhere…  
It was an exhilarating memory.  
All that was left to it now were the grey remains of the buildings between piles of debris and torn-up streets. There were no people roaming the sidewalks, chattering about their work, and no children’s laugh filling the air. It hurt him to know that he was partly responsible for this.  
He couldn’t have changed anything. The invasion would have happened, no matter what he did. That’s what he had told himself over and over again.  
But he had been part of it. That was a fact he couldn’t deny. And that’s why… he felt this jab of regret whenever he looked at the city or into the distrustful faces of its inhabitants.  
He had tried. He had really tried to help with the rebuilding and at least the children met him without resentments and had started to smile around him.  
But… In truth he only did this to distract himself from the weight of his sins. As long as he hadn’t found redemption, he could only pretend happiness.  
Maybe it was time to take the step he had staved off for such a long time. In fact, he was afraid of it even now. To face her again…  
That day something inside him had broken, though he hadn’t been able to admit it for a long time. He had covered it with his usual bright smile, but now, even that had become difficult. He wasn’t whole anymore.  
Yes, he had to do it. 

* * *

_Swish. Swish._  
With swift and precise movements the iron slid over the cloth. Another swish and it was set down on the ironing board.  
“You’re quite good at this.”  
Yuto glanced up as he folded the shirt and placed it in the basket beside him.  
“Is that so unusual?” he asked.  
Ruri shook her head. “No, I… just didn’t see you ironing before. I guess I only was a bit surprised.”  
“Well… After Yugo ruined my shirt last week, I decided to take care of this myself from now on”, Yuto said and turned to the next shirt.  
She watched him as his hands steadily moved the iron over the board, smoothing out the creases left in the cloth. Finally he turned off the iron and proceeded to fold the board.  
Ruri let her gaze wander across the room. This new home still felt strange and unfamiliar, but the company of the others was helping a lot. The spirited optimism of Yuya. The warm-hearted care of Yuzu. The childish silliness of Yugo. The distant friendliness of Serena.  
All of them were so nice. Just two months ago they had been barely more than strangers and now they already felt like a family. Not in the same was as Shun, but… somehow relieving.  
Shun…  
A smile crept on Ruri’s lips as she glanced down at the photo of him that was standing on a chest. She had talked to her brother for several hours before he had agreed to this. Actually Ruri was still surprised that he seemed to be fine with the way they lived now and didn’t just barge in and demand to take her home again. Maybe he had changed during this time as well.  
Carefully she picked up the frame and looked at their younger selves. With a touch of wistfulness she stroked over Yuto’s and Shun’s faces. Their awkward look when Ruri pulled them towards the camera… It was just one year ago, but so much had happened since then.  
_The shadow of academia. Footsteps in the darkness of a nightly alley. A sadistic smile beneath a hooded coat._  
She heard the shatter of glass and realised her fingers had dropped the frame. It was so cold all of a sudden.  
“Ruri?”  
Yuto gave her a worried look when he stepped to her.  
“I… I…”  
She tried to answer, tried to say that she was fine, but the words were stuck in her throat.  
“Shh… It’s okay”, Yuto said calmingly and put his arms around her.  
They were so warm, so assuring. After a moment she let herself slump against him.  
“Thank you, Yuto”, she muttered. “Thank you.”  
Gently he stroked over her head.  
“Everything’s fine, Ruri. Academia belongs to the past now. You don’t have to think of it anymore.”  
She smiled. Yes, he was right. She continued to let him hold her like that and after a while she began to feel lighter.  
It was amazing. How he was able to read her like that and say exactly what she needed to hear most. 

* * *

The door jingled when Ruri left the shop.  
She turned to the right and had to brace herself against the sudden wind that tugged at her dress. She’d have to keep in mind that it was stormy today.  
For a moment she stopped and scanned the shopping list for anything she forgot.  
Apples, milk, noodles, lettuce, detergent… No, she had everything.  
She began to hum a merry tune as she walked down the sidewalk, her basket swinging over her arm.  
It was a heady feeling, being able to walk around like that instead of being locked up inside a tower, not having to walk through an expanse of ruins… Just being a normal girl with a normal life.  
A smile cracked her lips when she imagined her friends walking alongside her…  
Sayaka and Allen, Yuto, Shun, even Kaito maybe, strolling through the colourful streets of Heartland together. She imagined Allen making a funny remark about Kaito. Sayaka would smile shyly. Yuto would let out a soft laugh and even Shun would grin a little, although he’d try to hide it of course. Kaito would make a huffed face and they’d laugh even more. That would be wonderful. As soon as Heartland was rebuilt, she’d visit her friends there and they were going to have fun like they used to. She wondered…  
Ruri shrieked surprised when a strong gust came up and blew the hat off her head.  
“Oh no!” she said and bolted for it as it hit the pavement and slit even further away, as if pulled by a mischievous spirit.  
That hat had been a gift from Yuzu and Ruri felt uncomfortably cold at the thought of losing it. She chased it down a flight of steps until finally someone picked it up. Breathlessly she came to a stop.  
“Oh! Thank you very much for catch-“  
She froze.  
That… That couldn’t be.  
“Here, I believe this is yours”, Dennis said and knelt down before her, offering her the hat.  
She took it and backed away a few steps.  
“What do you want?” she asked.  
This wasn’t right. Why did she feel so tense all of a sudden? Academia was gone. She was safe, wasn’t she? But still…  
Dennis stood, giving her his cheerful smile.  
“If you want to know, then follow me”, he said and turned into a side street.  
There was something in his voice that confused her, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.  
“Is that safe for me?” she asked wearily.  
Dennis stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.  
“Do you trust me?” he asked with an ambiguous smile before disappearing into the street.  
Ruri’s grip on the basket tightened.  
No. She didn’t trust him. He had betrayed her, had condemned her to experience that hellish nightmare. But… something in the way he looked at her, in the way he smiled, told her how much effort it took him to keep up his smiling face.  
Before she knew it, she found herself following him into the street. Nevertheless she had to remain cautious, she told herself.  
Dennis’ curly red hair bounced lightly in front of her as he led her through a series of alleys that she hadn’t been to before.  
“How do you know such places?” she asked.  
He let out a brief chuckle.  
“I’m a scout. It is my job to know all kinds of places. Or rather, it was.”  
He stopped for a moment and when he continued his voice contained a hint of melancholy.  
“Before I joined LDS, I tried to get a feel for the people here by giving street performances. You get to know a lot of places and people that way.”  
Ruri remembered his performances. He had done that in Heartland too. That was how she first met him… 

* * *

It had been a warm summer afternoon and Ruri had been sauntering through the park when she heard his loud voice.  
“Gather around, Ladies and Gentlemen, for the fun starts now!”  
She saw his flaming red thatch in the middle of a small crowd and with their amazed gasp two white pigeons soared over their heads. Curiously she stepped closer.  
“Now, for my next trick I need a volunteer.”  
The red-haired boy let his gaze wander over the crowd. For a moment she thought she saw surprise on his face when his eyes met hers, but she must have imagined that, she told herself.  
Then, suddenly, she wasn’t on the ground anymore. Somebody had grabbed her and Ruri had barely enough time to see a masked face beneath the brim of a white hat, before she was put down again. Still shocked by the unexpected change, she at first didn’t notice she was standing in the middle of the crowd now.  
The red-haired boy bowed before her.  
“If _Trapeze Magician_ has chosen you, then you just _have_ to be my opponent.”  
The figure with the mask and the mischievous smile who stood behind him waved at her.  
“What do you say?” the boy asked. “Will you help me entertain these people?”  
At once Ruri realised everyone else was looking at her, some curious, others expectant. Her knees turned to butter and she couldn’t move her legs anymore. She was in a complete fluster.  
What were they expecting from her? Was she supposed to duel in front of them? She… She couldn’t do that!  
_What are you afraid of?_ a part of her asked. _You have done it before.  
Yes, but that was in front of my classmates,_ she replied. _This is something completely different. I… I just can’t._  
“Don’t worry”, the boy muttered and took her hand. Then he turned to the crowd.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen!” he exclaimed brightly. “This charming young lady here and I are going to give you a show that you’ll never forget. So make sure you don’t miss a second of it!”  
He gave her a warm smile, before he let go of her and backed away so there was enough space between them.  
“Ready?” he asked and activated his duel disk.  
She looked into his face, into the joyful sparkle in his eyes, and suddenly she wasn’t scared anymore.  
_He loves his performance as much as the spectators do,_ she realised. _He does this to make them happy._  
She blinked and then she returned his smile as she took out her own duel disk.  
“Don’t be disappointed when you lose”, she said and they began. 

After the duel he invited her for ice cream. They sat down at a bench and looked across the children playing in the park. It was a heartwarming sight.  
“This is the first time I’ve seen you here, Dennis. Where do you come from?”  
Dennis glanced down, suddenly looking insecure.  
“That’s… a little hard to explain.”  
He gave her an excusing smile. “I just needed to go away from home for a while.”  
Ruri tilted her head a little and examined his face. She could see that he wasn’t entirely honest, but she didn’t have the right to poke her nose into his business.  
“You know, something about your performance reminded me of Yusho Sakaki.”  
Dennis shot up straight, almost dropping his ice cream.  
“You really think so?” he asked excited and the smile on his face grew so wide that Ruri imagined his head was going to fall off.  
“His show was the most brilliant thing I’ve ever seen”, Dennis raved. “It was what inspired me to become an entertainer. I hope that one day I’ll be able to give a show that will surpass his.”  
Then his smile saddened a little.  
“Although… I’ll probably have to stop soon.”  
Ruri blinked.  
“Why?”  
Dennis didn’t respond. His mind seemed to be far away. Then he shook his head and turned to her.  
“Never mind”, he said and put on a smile. “We should enjoy the time we have now and not worry about the future.”  
He raised his ice cream and took a bite of the waffle.  
Ruri wished she had understood what he meant back then. The next time she saw him was one of the worst days of her life. 

* * *

She wondered who he was now. The cheerful entertainer he was back then or the heartless academia soldier who was part of the invasion that destroyed her hometown?  
Heartland…  
The city she had grown up in. The place where she had met friends like Sayaka… and Yuto.  
If academia hadn’t attacked, then all of them would’ve been able to live a happy life. And Dennis was… He had been part of that horror.  
Ruri noticed she had clenched her fists so hard her knuckles had gone white.  
“What’s the matter?” Dennis asked as if he had read her mind. “Are you thinking about Heartland?”  
Ruri clenched her teeth, but didn’t respond.  
“Don’t worry”, he said and stepped aside. “We’re already there.”  
The view that suddenly stretched in front of Ruri was breathtaking. The alley opened to a large platform that barely towered the low buildings of the harbour, giving an excellent view of the glistening ocean beyond.  
Ruri could feel her anger being blown away by sheer amazement. It was so reminiscent of her favourite place in Heartland that she felt a small jab in her heart, but she didn’t mind it.  
She had come there to watch the birds soaring over the harbour in the morning, and smell the salty scent of the ocean, a smell of excitement and promise. She had also come there on a date with Yuto once, spending a few wonderful hours at his side until the sun started to set, bathing the sky and the ocean in a blazing red.  
“W-Why did you bring me here?” she asked breathless. It took her a lot of effort to snap out of the stream of memories and turn back to Dennis who was standing next to her.  
He gazed thoughtfully across the bay.  
“It is a gift from me”, he said.  
This time he looked at her.  
“I have realised that I need to settle things with you. That’s why I wanted to give a special show for you. And just for you.”  
“A show?”  
Dennis smirked and pulled out his duel disk.  
Ruri flinched a little when she recognised the familiar shield-like shape, remembered how many people she saw getting sealed by the likes of these.  
But… No, she couldn’t be afraid now. She needed to settle things with him as well. For the sake of her friends who suffered. And for herself.  
“Alright”, she said, backing away and activating her own duel disk. 

DUEL: RURI vs DENNIS  
FORMAT: STANDARD DUEL

“I’ll let you have the first turn”, Dennis said.  
Ruri nodded and looked at the cards in her hand.  
“I set one monster in defence position. And I place another card face down. With that I end my turn.”  
Dennis smiled and drew a card from his deck.  
“Well then… It is time for my show.”  
He picked two cards from his hand and placed them at the far ends of his disk.  
“First I set the Pendulum Scale with _Entermage Water Dancer_ (PS: 2) and _Entermage Fire Dancer_ (PS: 6). I can now Pendulum Summon monsters from level three to five.”  
He theatrically raised a hand over his head.  
“The fun starts now! I Pendulum Summon the level four monsters _Entermage Mirror Conductor_ (ATK: 600) and _Entermage Damage Juggler_ (ATK: 1500).”  
A hole opened in the sky and two beams of light emerged from it, turning into odd-looking figures that could have come straight from a circus.  
“And I guess you know what comes next”, Dennis said with a smile. “I overlay the level four _Entermages Mirror Conductor_ and _Damage Juggler_.”  
The two monsters turned back into lights and swirled around each other before vanishing in the galaxy-shaped hole that opened up in the ground, exploding in a radiant flash of light.  
“Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank four! _Entermage Trapeze Magician_ (ATK: 2500)!”  
Ruri had seen it coming. The white-clad magician with the eerie, almost mocking grin that was something like Dennis’ second ego. She well remembered the first time she had faced it. Long ago in Heartland.  
“And now I activate _Fire Dancer’s_ Pendulum Effect.”  
Dennis flicked with his fingers and the fiery monster glowed up.  
“When my _Trapeze Magician_ attacks a defence position monster, it inflicts piercing damage.”  
Ruri noticed an almost feral spark in his eyes. The look of a predator, searching out its prey.  
“Surprise, surprise! Now, _Trapeze Magician_ , attack her face down monster!”  
The artistic mage swung through the air towards the little bird that appeared in front of it (DEF: 0), destroying it with a kick of its boots.  
Dennis chuckled. “All of your monsters have low DEF. That’s 2500 points of damage for you.”  
Ruri casually brushed a strand of hair out of her face and her Life Points remained unscathed.  
Dennis’ face twitched. “What… What is going on?” he asked irritated.  
“Surprise, surprise”, Ruri echoed with a smirk. “ _Lyrical Luscinia – Mocking Pearl’s_ effect: I don’t take any battle damage from battles with her. And that’s not all. If she is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a _Lyrical Luscinia_ from my deck.”  
Dennis had trouble staying calm as a small portal popped up and released a green bird replacing the one he destroyed.  
“Say hello to _Lyrical Luscinia – Emerald Myna_ (ATK: 0).”  
The little passerine looked a bit frightened when she faced the much taller spellcaster in front of her.  
Dennis shrugged. “I guess I have to end my turn. But I know everything about your duelling style. You’re relying on repeatedly dealing out damage. However, with _Trapeze Magician_ on my field I don’t take any damage that is equal or less than his ATK.”  
“Oh, I’m aware of that”, Ruri replied. “I draw.”  
Yes, _Trapeze Magician_ was a problem, but Dennis wasn’t the only one who had learned from their previous duel.  
“First I place one card face down. Then I Normal Summon _Lyrical Luscinia – Ruby Robin_ (ATK: 0)”  
The red-speckled bird appeared in a shimmer of light and let out a short tweet.  
“And when she is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a _Lyrical Luscinia_ from my deck. I summon _Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow_ (ATK: 100).”  
_Emerald Myna_ soared up and welcomed her new comrades. They fluttered around each other for a moment, finally taking a seat on Ruri’s shoulders.  
She briefly stroked over their tiny heads, before turning her attention back to Dennis.  
“Next I overlay my three level one monsters _Emerald Myna, Ruby Robin_ and _Sapphire Swallow_. Lone birds in the summer sky! Join your voices and take shape in this world of sadness! Xyz Summon! Sound your song! Rank one! _Lyrical Luscinia – Mimicking Jay_ (ATK: 0)!”  
The elegant songbird that emerged in front of her spread her feathered wings and flew gracefully into the air, showing an amused smile when she looked down at her white-robed opponent.  
“Now for _Saphire Swallow’s_ effect”, Ruri exclaimed. “When she is used as an Xyz Material, I can attach one _Lyrical Luscinia_ from my graveyard to the summoned Xyz Monster.”  
The insubstantial spirit of _Mocking Pearl_ appeared on the ground and, with a relieved sigh, turned into a light that joined her comrades on their orbit around the larger songbird.  
“What a touching show”, Dennis commented.  
“I’m not done yet”, Ruri replied. “I activate _Mimicking Jay’s_ effect. I detach one Xyz Material. Until the end of your next turn her ATK becomes the same as your _Trapeze Magician’s_ (0 – 2500) and she cannot be destroyed in battle.”  
For just a split second Dennis’ face showed a hint of annoyance.  
“Now, _Mimicking Jay_ , take down his _Magician_!”  
The bird’s smile widened as she stretched her wings and unleashed a powerful gust that blew away _Trapeze Magician_ and he dissolved into a shower of sparks.  
Dennis’ curly hair whirled in the wind.  
“It appears my main actor has left the stage”, he said unmoved. “But he doesn’t go without leaving behind a little present. I can Special Summon one _Entermage_ from my deck.”  
An arc of light opened above him and out of it appeared a younger monster, clad in a similar robe as _Trapeze Magician_ , albeit with a blue cape.  
“Welcome! _Entermage Swing Assistant_ (ATK: 1000)!”  
Ruri noticed a smile had started to grow on her face. She was beginning to enjoy their duel. 

* * *

Ruri had proven to be as strong as he expected. In fact, Dennis had noticed her potential on first sight.  
That day in the park when he first spotted her face in the crowd, she had deeply impressed him. For the first time he had found an opponent who allowed him to pour all of his skill, all of his passion, into his performance. It had left him breathless.  
After that he had kept close watch over her and her brother, of course without letting them notice. What he saw confirmed what he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge. He had found the girl that the professor was after.  
He had tried to tell himself that he needed more time, that he needed to be absolutely certain, but when the professor asked him for a report, he realised he couldn’t linger anymore.  
If he had tried to protect her, he would’ve been branded as a traitor. And traitors didn’t receive any mercy at academia.  
He didn’t have any choice, but it saddened him nevertheless.  
Even after Heartland was laid to ruins and Ruri was abducted and locked away, he still felt guilty for what he had done. Every day the silhouette of the tower in the distance had reminded him of his guilt. Dennis had thought of going to her and facing her, but he was never able to muster up the courage.  
The other students were all proud of what they had done, attacking and destroying an entire city, but Dennis was no longer one of them. Still, he needed to conceal his feelings and put on a mask of loyalty.  
Now that he thought about it, his entire life had been one of deception. He had worn a mask for so long that he couldn’t tell anymore what his true feelings were. Even now he didn’t know.  
But it was okay. This was the path he had chosen, so he couldn’t back down. He just had to give the greatest show of his life. 

* * *

“I draw!” Dennis shouted and Ruri saw a smile creeping over his face.  
“First I activate the effect of _Damage Juggler_ in my graveyard. By banishing him, I can add one _Entermage_ from my deck to my hand.”  
He browsed through his deck until he had found the right card. “I select _Entermage Ball Rider_.”  
He lowered his head for a moment and when he looked up again, his expression had changed completely.  
“And now it is time for my show. I start with a Pendulum Summon. Come out, _Ball Rider_!”  
Between the blue pillars of light, a hole opened, releasing a large ball, followed by another clown-like figure that dropped on top of it.  
“A Pendulum Summon for just one monster?” Ruri asked.  
Dennis cracked a smile. “Are you confused? I activate the effect of _Swing Assistant_. One per turn, when another _Entermage_ is Special Summoned, I can select one Spellcaster-Type monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand.”  
“Ah, so you’re Normal Summoning another monster.”  
Dennis didn’t respond for a moment and his smile grew wider.  
“Not exactly. The monster I’m targeting is _Entermage Trapeze Magician_. Since he is an Xyz Monster, he returns to my Extra Deck instead.”  
Ruri gasped in surprise. A portal opened up in front of _Swing Assistant_ and it jumped into it. Then, a shimmering rope appeared out of nowhere and pulled the young spellcaster out, lifting Dennis’ ace monster with him.  
“And now for the glorious revival! I overlay level four _Ball Rider_ and _Swing Assistant_! Show must go on! Artisan of the air! Swing across the stage once again! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank four! _Entermage Trapeze Magician_!”  
_Great_ , Ruri thought. Now she needed to get rid of it again.  
She glanced back at Dennis and hesitated. The look on his face had changed again, suddenly being a complete contrast to the smiling face of his monster, sad and full of regret.  
“D-Dennis?”  
He closed his eyes and raised his head, his red hair wafting lightly in the sea breeze.  
“You know, when I awoke at academia, I could only think of all the things I’ve done wrong in my life. I went to the Xyz Dimension and helped with the rebuilding of Heartland to atone for what I did. But… the looks the people gave me, full of fear and resentment, showed me that they would never completely forgive us.”  
He paused for a moment and opened his eyes to give her a rueful look.  
“And they probably are right. Academia has been carved deep into my soul. No matter how much I try to rid myself of it, it will never let go of me.”  
He smiled wanly and picked a card in his hand, inserting it into his duel disk.  
“I activate the Spell Card _Pendulum Fusion_. It allows me to Fusion Summon, using monsters in my Pendulum Zones.”  
A web of fine cracks ran through the two pillars before they shattered and the two monsters inside were pulled into a swirl of red and blue.  
“Dancers of contradicting forces! Merge together and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level seven! _Entermage Trapeze Force Witch_!”  
A colourful female mage swung over their heads and landed in front of Dennis, giving out a ridiculing laugh.  
“Now I activate _Trapeze Magician’s_ effect. By detaching one Xyz Material he allows _Trapeze Force Witch_ to attack twice for the price of destroying her at the end of the Battle Phase.”  
The white-robed magician flourished his wand and a sparkling shimmer enveloped the other sorcerer.  
“Now _Trapeze Force Witch_ attacks _Mimicking Jay_!” Dennis exclaimed and flicked his fingers. “I activate my _Witch’s_ effect: If an _Entermage_ battles a monster, I can make that monster lose 600 ATK.”  
A shower of stars escaped _Trapeze Force Witch’s_ cape and struck _Mimicking Jay_ (2500 – 1900). _Trapeze Force Witch_ flung herself through the air and smacked Ruri’s monster from behind, sending her to the ground, coughing.  
“Thanks to her own effect, _Mimicking Jay_ cannot be destroyed in battle”, Ruri said as her Life Points dropped to 3500.  
“Yes, but I am not done yet. _Trapeze Force Witch_ , attack a second time!”  
_Mimicking Jay_ had barely gotten to her feet when Dennis’ monster robbed her of another 600 ATK (1900 – 1300) and knocked her to the ground again (Ruri 3500 – 2400 LP).  
“And now for the grand finale, _Trapeze Magician_ , attack her monster!”  
_Trapeze Force Witch_ shot a shower of stars at the bird-like monster, reducing her ATK to 700, before making a backflip and letting her co-star charge at her. _Mimicking Jay_ let out a scream and Ruri bit her lip when her Life Points dropped to 600. Nevertheless she forced herself to stay on her feet.  
“But now that you are done, your _Witch_ will have to pay the price.”  
A box closed in around the sorceress and several swords flew at it, piercing it from head to toe. There was a loud scream and then the box… simply popped.  
_Trapeze Force Witch_ appeared unharmed and with a burst of laughter.  
Dennis smirked at Ruri’s surprised face.  
“Don’t be so sure. Thanks to my _Witch’s_ effect all _Entermages_ I control cannot be destroyed by card effects.”  
He picked another card from his hand.  
“And just to let you know, you cannot target them with card effects as well, so you little songbird isn’t going to help you anymore.”  
He inserted the card into his duel disk.  
“I end my turn with a face down.”  
“Then now _Mimicking Jay’s_ effect activates”, Ruri said. “During my opponent’s End Phase I gain Life Points equal to her ATK.”  
A little swirl of black mist engulfed her and her Life Points went up to 1300.  
“Now her effect expires and her ATK returns to normal (600 – 0).”  
She took a deep breath.  
In just one turn she had lost most of her Life Points and was facing a combo that locked down all of her usual tactics. Fighting Dennis was a more intense experience than she had imagined. But still, she couldn’t help but think about the brief flash of sadness that had been present on his face.  
“My turn”, she exclaimed, drawing a card.  
Her eyes widened when she recognised it. This was… fate, she guessed. In this moment, against this opponent.  
She finally understood.  
“I Normal Summon _Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow_ (ATK: 0)”, she said and placed the card on the blade of her duel disk. A small brown-feathered bird fluttered out of the portal that opened in front of her.  
“And next I activate _Angel Lift_ to Special Summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard.”  
The Trap Card flashed up and sent a bright shimmer across the field which swirled around and gathered to a spot of light that turned into _Mocking Pearl_ (ATK: 0).  
“Now I overlay my two level one monsters _Cobalt Sparrow_ and _Mocking Pearl_.”  
The two birds grabbed each other’s wing and made a dance-like turn before separating and flying into the galaxy-shaped hole.  
“Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank one! _Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale_ (ATK: 0)!”  
In an elegant swirl of blueish white Ruri’s old friend appeared, flapping her wings and joining her worn-out comrade.  
“ _Assembly Nightingale_ gains 200 ATK for every Xyz Material attached to her (0 – 400), also she can make one direct attack for each one.”  
Dennis ran a hand through his hair and smiled widely.  
“Useless”, he commented casually. “As long as _Trapeze Magician_ is on my field, I don’t take any damage that is equal or lower than his ATK.”  
He hesitated when he looked at Ruri.  
She had closed her eyes, thinking back to the day when her home had been burned down. When robotic giants stomped the streets and crushed entire buildings like houses of cards. Just like her friends she had gotten to know terror and hatred at those who had done this. She had experienced fear when she ran through that dark alley, chased by a pair of purple eyes, the pupils mere slits.  
She had to force herself to continue, to recall the pale, sick-looking face of the man who had held her captive for the countless days and nights that followed.  
Academia had taken everything from her. Her home, her friends and her freedom. Even her will had been ravished by the parasites that had crept into her brain. But even so…  
“Dennis”, she muttered quietly. “I do not condemn you.”  
She opened her eyes and met his gaze. He looked utterly surprised and disbelieving.  
“I cannot deny what has happened”, she continued. “Academia is a part of me. Just like it is a part of you. But…”  
She noticed her hand was shaking slightly. It was okay, she guessed. She didn’t try to suppress it like she had done before.  
“But I don’t want to run anymore. I activate the Spell Card _Fusion_. From my field I fuse _Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale_ and _Mimicking Jay_.”  
The two birds gave each other a smile and reached out their wings, touching with the tip before disappearing in a swirling vortex of light.  
“Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the mimicking singer and join your voices for a more glorious melody! Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble, isolated night bird! _Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale_ (ATK: 1000)!”  
Clad in a blueish-red gown, the majestic passerine that descended from the sky spread her dark wings and put them gently around her.  
Ruri looked up and her eyes sought those of her monster.  
She had feared them for a long time, afraid because it was a bond that had been forced on her. But now that she gazed into these eyes, there was only warmth and understanding in them. _Independent Nightingale’s_ lips curved into a smile and she nodded.  
Ruri drew in a deep breath and smiled back. Then she turned back to her opponent who was staring at her with an unreadable expression.  
“For every Xyz Material attached to _Independent Nightingale’s_ Fusion Material Monsters her level increases by one (1 – 6). Also she gains 500 ATK for every level she has (1000 – 4000).”  
_Independent Nightingale’s_ eyes flashed eerily as she leapt into the air, looming menacingly above Dennis’ two mages.  
“Now, _Independent Nightingale_ , attack _Entermage Trapeze Magician_!”  
A spark of voltage ran over her dark wings before she unleashed a barrage of thunderbolts at the unsettled _Magician_.  
“Not so fast!” Dennis shouted and pressed a button on his duel disk. “I activate the Trap Card _Magic Cylinder_! Since you attacked, this card negates the attack and you take damage equal to _Independent Nightingale’s_ ATK.”  
Dennis’ monster laughed his high-pitched laugh and stretched out his arms, conjuring up two cylinders in front of him. One of them absorbed the lightning and the other sent it back at Ruri instead.  
The red-haired young man smiled for a moment, but the smile faded almost immediately.  
The lightning had disappeared before striking her and _Independent Nightingale_ still floated above him, with an almost disdainful expression on her lips.  
“ _Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale_ is unaffected by other cards’ effects”, Ruri explained.  
_Trapeze Magician_ had barely time to shriek before he was struck by another lightning and dissolved to sparks.  
Dennis flinched. “But thanks to _Trapeze Magician’s_ effect, I don’t take any damage and I can Special Summon _Entermage Stilts Shooter_ (ATK: 2200) in his place.”  
“Since a _Lyrical Luscinia_ has destroyed one of your monsters in battle, I can activate _Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Claw_ to deal 1000 points of damage.”  
The artist that had appeared in the arc above Dennis’ head jumped when the silhouettes of three small birds rushed past it and darted at Dennis, scratching his arms and face with their claws (Dennis 4000 – 3000 LP).  
Dennis swore and tried to fend them off, though he needed a moment to notice they were already gone.  
Ruri gave him a sad look. All the time he had been blind like this. Academia had twisted his life until he didn’t know who he was anymore.  
“It is over now, Dennis. I activate _Independent Nightingale’s_ effect. Once per turn, she can inflict 500 points of damage for each level she has.”  
_Independent Nightingale_ was engulfed in a greenish-blue shimmer and flapped her wings, launching a hail of feathers that struck Dennis and knocked him to the ground, erasing his remaining 3000 Life Points.  
Ruri began to walk over to him. She was surprised how easy it was.  
_Because I don’t see him as an enemy anymore_ , she thought.  
Dennis stirred and opened his eyes. A faint smile cracked his face as he gazed up at _Independent Nightingale_ before she vanished, leaving behind the clear afternoon sky.  
“What a surprise”, he muttered.  
Ruri let out a deep breath and offered him a hand. After a moment of hesitation he took it and she pulled him to his feet.  
They looked at each other and Ruri felt an awkward silence between them.  
“Thank you”, she managed to say. “Because of you I was able to face my past. I hope that you can find your peace as well one day.”  
Dennis didn’t answer, so she grabbed her basked and attempted to leave.  
“It’s such a humiliation.”  
She stopped and turned back to Dennis who was raising his head, enjoying the sunlight that fell on his face.  
“I came here to make a show for you, but in the end you outmatched me by far.”  
He chuckled a little.  
“I guess I have to get a lot better before we meet again.”  
Ruri gave him a last smile and continued her way. When she turned around the corner and disappeared out of sight, he was still standing there, his face alight with the afternoon sun. 

* * *

Yuto turned around when she opened the door. She set down the basket and began to take off her shoes.  
“Oh, Ruri”, he began. “I wanted to start preparing dinner and…” He stopped.  
“You look different. Has something happened?”  
Ruri shook her head and smiled. “No, nothing at all”, she said and flung her arms around him.  
Yuto froze, surprised by the intimate touch. Then he smiled as well and returned the embrace.

* * *

The stars blinked silently over the ruined city.  
A warm nostalgia filled his chest. Memories of laughing children, of people who gasped in astonishment. He had loved to see these faces when he did his performances. Now the streets were grey and empty. It was going to take years until Heartland would be the city it had been.  
But when he looked down into the dark alleys, he could imagine how it was going to look. The streets lined with small trees, people strolling over the sidewalks, the walls lit by lamps in the most vivid colours. Casual chatter pervading the air, light-hearted and carefree, children displaying a broad smile as they came out of the candy store.  
That was what Heartland would become once again.  
Ruri was right. Academia would never completely disappear from him, but he could help rebuilding the things they had destroyed. Even if the people of Heartland wouldn’t forgive him, he’d do his best and one day he would see a smile on their faces again. After all he had already been forgiven.  
By the girl who had the most reason to hate him for the rest of her life.  
He spread his arms and took a deep breath.  
“I am going to make a show for you all that you’ll never forget.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Entermage Swing Assistant/Light/Spellcaster/Level 4/Pendulum Scale 5/ATK 1000/DEF 1200  
>  Pendulum effect: Once per turn, if your opponent activates a card or effect that targets an “Entermage” monster you control: You can negate the effect, then destroy this card.  
>  Monster effect: If another “Entermage” monster is Special Summoned: You can select one Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can use this effect of “Entermage Swing Assistant” only once per turn. 
> 
> Lyrical Luscinia – Mocking Pearl/Wind/Winged Beast/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0  
>  You don’t take battle damage from battles involving this card. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon one “Lyrical Luscinia” monster from your deck. You can use this effect of “Lyrical Luscinia – Mocking Pearl” only once per turn. 
> 
> Lyrical Luscinia – Ruby Robin/Wind/Winged Beast/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0  
>  If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon one “Lyrical Luscinia” monster from your deck. You can use this effect of “Lyrical Luscinia – Ruby Robin” only once per turn. 
> 
> Lyrical Luscinia – Emerald Myna/Wind/Winged Beast/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0  
>  You can tribute a Level 1 monster; Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, draw one card. If the card is a Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster, you can Special Summon it. You can use this effect of “Lyrical Luscinia – Emerald Myna” only once per turn. 
> 
> Lyrical Luscinia – Mimicking Jay/Wind/Winged Beast/Rank 1/ATK 0/DEF 0  
>  2 or more Level 1 monsters  
>  During your opponent’s End Phase, if this card has Xyz Material: You can gain LP equal to this card’s current ATK. This card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card, then select one monster your opponent controls; this card’s ATK becomes equal to the selected monster’s current ATK, also it cannot be destroyed by battle (these effects last until the end of your opponent’s next turn).
> 
> Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Claw/Quick-Play Spell  
>  If a “Lyrical Luscinia” monster you control destroys an opponent’s monster by battle: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. During your Main Phase, except during the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon one Level 1 monster from your hand.


End file.
